Love Quiz
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen-ai. 1+2. Ever put your love on the test? Read and find out.


Title: Love Quiz  
(28 January 2003)  
Author: Sariyuki  
Pairing: 1+2 definitely  
Warning: Duo's POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and its cast. The love test can be found at http://www.lovetest.com  
Notes: It's just some insanity that I get every now and then. Hope you'll enjoy. Cheers~

------------------

Today was just another Sunday morning.

Well, okay, it's not exactly morning I had to admit. It's more like noon because I did notice that the sun was annoyingly bright at this time. It's a sure sign of a noon. Whereas morning tended to be a bit dim lighted. Yeah, I was quite the observer. I snickered silently.

Heero was sitting on his comfy adjustable chair in front of his study desk. He turned his gorgeous head around to see if I was really awake. I flashed him one of my brightest smile of the day. "Good afternoon, sunshine!"

He replied with his customary "Hn" before he turned back to his ever-present laptop. I sighed in desperation. Sometimes I suspected that he touched his laptop much more than he ever touched me. I pondered for a few seconds on this thought, maybe the odds were sixty-forty. Then I thought a little bit more, hm, probably fifty-fifty. Well, actually ... alright, alright, he touched me more, but that's not the point.

Lazily, I got up from the bed, *our* bed. Didn't really want to get up yet but he'd given me that look so I had no other option but getting up. I walked noisily to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Hm ... bacon and egg sandwich ... I called out to Heero, asking if he wanted some breakfast. He said he'd had one. Oh, so much for togetherness.

I felt a bit annoyed. First, because I wanted to have breakfast together with him but he didn't wake me up. Second, it's not that we often had our Sundays together because Heero had lots of out-town assignments and I wanted to spend them in special ways when we did have our Sundays together. Third, I just got up and I wasn't especially nice before my morning coffee and breakfast.

So I made myself a nice hot coffee latte.

Note that I only made one. No coffee for Mr. Early Riser. I chuckled in satisfaction. Then I sat myself on the kitchen chair and spotted a magazine lying innocently around on the table. Sipping my delicious homemade latte, I flipped the magazine aimlessly. Political issues, celebrities' gossips, boring stories, lots and lots of advertisements and then something caught my attention. A love test.

Hm, this could be interesting. Let's see ...

1. Do you think your partner is handsome? (Yes/No)

Hell, yes! And he's HOT too! Heh heh heh ...

2. Does he know you? (Yes/No)

He's living with me, you dim wits.

3. Does he have a moped, motorcycle or a car? (Yes/No)

The answer's yes but what that gotta do with love?

4. Does he dress stylishly? (Yes/No)

Er, well ... not really but ...  
I wouldn't say spandex is stylish but ...  
As for tank tops ...  
What the heck, still I'll answer 'yes'! 

5. Do you know his parents? (Yes/No)

Not sure even he knew his own parents.

6. Does he know your parent? (Yes/No)

I sadly circled 'No'. I wished I could introduce Heero to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They're the closest I've ever had as a family. I sighed involuntary. Anyway, on to the next question.

7. Is he taller than you? (Yes/No)

No, I'm definitely taller than him!

8. Do you know his last boyfriend? (Yes/No)

Last boyfriend? Last boyfriend?  
No, I didn't! Did he have a boyfriend? Did he? Did he? Argh!  
Made a mental note to ask him later.

9. Do you know his friends? (Yes/No)

Sighed in relief. Of course, his friends were my friends. Next!

10. Has he already sent you a letter? (Yes/No)

Uhm, well ... he'd sent me e-mails. But they're not in the least romantics. On the scale of romanticism, from 1 to 10, those e-mails were minus 10. But the question didn't ask about romantic letters, did it? In fact, one of his earlier e-mails, very distinctly was asking me to self-destruct. Nice, huh?

11. Has he given a present to you? (Yes/No)

... no, not really.

12. Have you already been away with him? (Yes/No)

Of course, to the moon and back.

13. Do you know where he lives? (Yes/No)

Yawned. You should also ask me if I know where I live!

14. Does he know where you live? (Yes/No)

We sleep together, you moron!

15. Have you already been at his place? (Yes/No)

Is it just me or is it getting repetitive here? Get creative, man!

16. Does he have his own room? (Yes/No) 

Snickered. No way, wouldn't allow him. He shares with me, thank you very much.

17. Have you ever had a date with him? (Yes/No)

A date? What does that mean? We've never been on a romantic cruise if that's what you mean ...

18. Have you asked him to go out with you? (Yes/No)

Yes, of course.

19. Have you brought him home already? (Yes/No)

Hahahaha ...

20. Have you been alone with him? (Yes/No)

I am alone with him now.

21. Have you hugged him already? (Yes/No) 

Countless times!

22. Have you kissed him already? (Yes/No)

Kissed him all over.

23. Have you danced with him already? (Yes/No)

Yup!

24. Do you love him? (Yes/No)

Stupid question. Stupid quiz. Yes. Of course. Definitely. Positive. No doubt about it.

Okay, so I'd answered the questions and now I had to calculate the score. I double-checked all my answers before calculating. My eyes went to question number 7 guiltily. Alright, alright, he's taller than me, so what? And it's probably only an inch or two taller than me. I snorted and scribbled messily around the magazine page until I got my result. I consulted the result page, circled the one that indicated my result and read:

"There are always ups and downs in every relationship. Although you think you know a lot about your partner already, you might want to spend some more quality time together. Love, trust, understanding, affection, honesty, tolerance and loyalty are very important factors for a successful relationship. Think about what's still missing in your relationship and how you could improve it."

I was still pondering the result when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

I shot a quick guilty glance to Heero, who's now taking a chair beside me, "Nothing. Just mucking around." I tried to hide the magazine under my butt.

He quickly snatched the magazine away from me and scanned the page. I protested, tried to snatch it back but he shoved me back to my chair. I mumbled incoherently to cover my embarrassment. I was beginning to feel hot around my cheeks. And the worst was that he said nothing while reading all those shits. I started to open my mouth to protest some more when he finally said, "So ..."

I raised my eyebrow defiantly, "So what?"

He smiled. I didn't like the glints that I managed to notice in his blue eyes. There's something mischievous in them. "So, according to this ... something is missing in our relationship, eh? Something needs improving, yes?"

Before I could answer, he was already on his feet. "I'll show you what's missing."

In one stride, he shoved me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom. I squealed in surprise. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining, in fact I was grinning like mad. I started kissing his neck while he was carrying me towards *our* bed.

As I said before ...

It was just another Sunday afternoon.

-- End --


End file.
